


To the Ends of the World

by clandestine_xo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestine_xo/pseuds/clandestine_xo
Summary: Power can be a gift, but for others it's a curse. Jongin learns that the hard way.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	To the Ends of the World

Jongin has travelled to the ends of the world and back, the need for adventure constantly flowing through his veins. Never wanting to be tied down to one place, he's fortunate enough to have the ability to come and go as he pleases.

He never understood the concept of settling down.

Not until he realized that not all powers are gifts. More likely than anyone wants to admit, they're curses.

The sound of crunching snow used to excite Jongin. It never snowed where he came from. His hometown and his favorite places had always been known for sun and sand. Now, the snow seems like ice picks repeatedly stabbing at his heart.

He sighs deeply as he reaches his destination, idling in front of the door instead of barging in like he usually does.

"My decision won't change just because you refuse to knock."

Jongin grimaces, steeling himself and his heart as he finally enters.

He takes a sharp breath at the sight that greets him, not even ashamed that he was caught admiring.

Minseok had always been beautiful. Today, in ironic fashion, even more so.

"I have to look good."

Jongin doesn't speak. He's afraid of spitting hurtful words that would otherwise make the situation even more miserable than it already is.

While Jongin is a child of the sun, Minseok is a child of winter. Most people in the frozen tundras of the world are born with varying powers of ice.

But not Minseok.

Minseok  _ is _ ice.

Cold skin, pale complexion, blue blood running through his veins. Minseok has known nothing but the cold, forever trapped between snowy mountains and winter chills, never knowing what else the world has to offer.

It's been that way for centuries.

And Minseok is tired.

"I'm ready."

"There's no changing your mind, is there?"

"No, Jongin. I'm sorry."

A sad smile appears on Jongin's lips, but he offers his hand to Minseok anyway. He used to jump at feeling the coolness of the other's skin. Now he wants that sensation to be forever etched to his palms.

Jongin envisions the most beautiful beach he's ever been to, wanting nothing more but the most breathtaking scenery to show Minseok.

A cloud of smoke marks their arrival, Minseok's hand leaving his so he can make his way towards the ocean.

Jongin stays where he is, dropping to the sand defeatedly. Tears pool in his eyes as he watches Minseok take everything in.

His heart hurts, but he refuses to look away. Even if it was only for a few fleeting moments, he wants to remember what Minseok looks like as he revels in finally being free, albeit for a short while.

Jongin rushes when Minseok begins to stumble, catching and cradling the other in his arms.

"It's almost time. I didn't think it was going to be this fast."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be.  _ I'm  _ sorry for making you do this. But thank you, Jongin."

"You know I would do anything for you. I love you."

"I know. And I'd take that with me forever."

Jongin maneuvers to sit back down on the sand, Minseok still cradling his lap as he goes. He can feel the energy leaving the other's body. Ice never does well under the sun after all.

Everlasting love and a short taste of freedom are the only things he can give.

And Jongin will love Minseok to the ends of the world and back.

"Until we meet again."


End file.
